


Aces In The Lounge

by Esperata



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Asexual Oswald Cobblepot, Asexuality, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Nothing's so simple as attending a Pride event when you're the King Pin of Gotham.





	Aces In The Lounge

Oswald Cobblepot wondered if he ever had only a single reason for doing anything nowadays. Take the Pride event he was currently attending. Ostensibly he was here because Martín had wanted to come with his fathers. Of course, he was also enjoying the chance to spend some time with Ed away from work and their unique commitments.

However it was undeniably an opportunity to use his reputation to influence the acceptance of his sexuality at these events and in general. Being gay wasn’t the issue, here at any rate, which was why he deliberately wore the ace colours instead. The times he had heard someone say it was alright _him_ being there, since his partner was a man, but who wouldn’t have considered his asexuality sufficient qualification to the community otherwise made his blood boil.

There was yet another reason for his attendance though, which he wouldn’t openly admit. He was on the lookout for new employees for the Lounge. Not obviously or obtrusively but he was keeping his eyes and ears open.

Which was why when Ed had led Martín off to get them some drinks, and his attentive ear picked out a snippet of conversation that drew his attention, he moved closer to investigate.

“This ain’t the place for you to be flaunting your unavailability honey. Pride’s for celebrating choosing to fuck your own gender. No-one wants to listen to how easily you pass.”

“I don’t pass. And I’m sure Pride’s about more than-”

“Oh! I get it, you’re looking to see what you’ve been missing. Well sweet cheeks, I’m sure we can help you there.”

Raucous drunken laughter met this statement and Oswald decided he’d heard enough. Stomping up behind the biggest lout, who seemed to be the temporary leader of their little gang, he rapped him sharply on the shoulder with his umbrella. The guy swung round, stared momentarily over his head before dropping his gaze.

“What do you want pipsqueak?” he demanded before suddenly recognising the figure glaring at him. “P-Penguin!”

Penguin smiled tightly.

“I think you owe the young man an apology, don’t you?” he suggested.

“Aww, we were just joking.” He glanced to his comrades who suddenly seemed further away. “Weren’t we guys?”

They didn’t seem inclined to get involved which suited Oswald as he wasn’t inclined to listen either.

“Joking, you say? Well, it didn’t sound very funny to _me_. Did you find it funny?” He switched his gaze onto the young man – little more than a boy still – who shook his head emphatically. Oswald turned back to face the bully. “Luckily for you, I know someone who’s absolutely wonderful with _jokes_. I’m sure he could teach you a thing or two about being funny.”

He cast his glance around as if to look for them and the guy finally cracked. With a desperate whimper he darted off into the crowd and fled. Penguin grimaced slightly at how even the slightest hint of the clown’s name could produce such a reaction but quickly shook it off. It was the quickest means to his end and should leave the man cowering in fear for quite a while. Instead he turned his gaze onto the boy.

There was a fresh faced innocence about him that reminded Oswald of Martín and he briefly wondered if his son would grow up so full of hope.

“What’s your name?”

“Todd, Mister Penguin sir.”

The overly respectful deference made him smile and he couldn’t help but think back to another fresh faced innocent who had called him ‘Mister Penguin’ once upon a time.

“And are you 18 Todd?”

“Last week sir.”

He was going to continue his questioning when a familiar voice interrupted.

“Oswald? Oswald? Oh, there you are. Why did you wander off? Oh!” Ed came up alongside him and surveyed the now very intimidated man before them. “Don’t tell me you picked up another stray?”

“They’re not _strays_,” he corrected. “They’re employees.” He took a step towards Todd. “How would you like to come work at the Iceberg Lounge Todd? Good wages and the weight of the Penguin at your back if anyone so much as dares look at you wrong.”

“You’re… you’re offering me a _job_?”

Behind Oswald, Ed rolled his eyes and glanced down to Martín.

“Martín, don’t follow your papá’s woeful hiring strategy.”

Oswald threw him a dirty look and moved to stand beside his latest recruit.

“Believe me, I understand what it’s like in this city for someone who doesn’t fulfil society’s expectations of sexual appetites. And I know the pressure you’ll be put under to conform. That will never be an issue at my club. I have very strict guidelines that all my employees are off limits. And you’ll find the other staff will understand you like no-one else, all being aro or ace themselves.” He pulled a business card from his pocket. “Think it over and contact me if you’re interested. In the meantime, enjoy Pride.”

So saying he limped back over to his own family and gratefully accepted the cup of (sadly unspiked) juice from his son.

“My sweet Oswald.” Ed kissed his temple. “Still so sentimental.”

“It’s not sentiment,” he protested immediately. “Its good business sense to employ people who won’t be tempted into getting involved with the customers.”

“Whatever you say.”

Oswald huffed but found his will to object fading as a dextrous long arm wrapped itself around him. Ahead of them Martín spotted the stage of musicians and pointed excitedly. He smiled fondly and gestured for him to run ahead. His own leg wouldn’t permit him to keep up and he was doubly grateful of Ed at his side.

“I’m very lucky to have you,” he said softly, glancing fondly up at him.

Riddler grinned.

“I know.”

At a painful thump in the side he choked out a laugh and returned the look.

“I’m lucky to have you too. As are a significant number of aspecs in this city.”

“Someone has to look out for them.”


End file.
